The day the savior disappeared
by Emma.S18
Summary: Emma disappears. Without a warning, without saying goodbye and without a reason. Will she ever come back? Established Swan Queen I don't own OnceUponATime...
1. Emma goes missing

"Mom!" Regina hurried to the foyer as she heard her son's worried voice.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Her voice was laced with just as much concern.

"I saw Ma running out of the station crying! What's wrong with her?" His worry was still evident in his voice.

Regina frowned. "Emma? Crying? You sure it was her?" The boy nodded.

Hastily Regina pulled out her phoned and called her Blonde girlfriend.

"Hi, you've reached Sherriff Emma Swan. I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back! *BIEP! *"

"Emma, darling, could you please call me back? Henry saw you leave the station crying. We're worried about you, my love." Regina said before ending the call.

"Voicemail…" She informed her son shortly.

The Brunette mother led her son towards the living room and made him pick a movie in order to distract him from his other mother.

It didn't work. Less then halfway through the movie Henry kept looking at the front door every few seconds, hoping his other mother would come home.

It never happened. Regina tried Emma's phone again, but again without success.

That night Regina agreed to let Henry sleep in their room, at least until Emma came home.

As the sun came up, neither mother nor son had slept one second. Emma hadn't come home that night.

Regina decided it was time to call her girlfriend's usual hangout's to see if anyone had seen her.

First came the Sherriff station, 'cause that was the last place they had seen her, but David told them she left early the previous day and never came back.

Then she called Ruby. Everybody knew that the waitress had become Emma's best friend. If she didn't know where Emma was, Ruby was usually the one to call, but apparently not this time.

"Emma came to the diner yesterday. She seemed upset, but when I tried to ask her what happened, she grabbed her coat and ran out. I've tried calling her a few times, but she doesn't pick up!"

Regina thanked her and told her she'd let her know if she heard from her and vice versa.

Next up was Snow. Although she didn't want to hear the annoying woman's voice, she was desperate to find Emma.

The phoned was answered with a few sobs. "Snow?" Regina asked, hoping the sobbing didn't have anything to do with the missing blonde.

"She's gone, Regina! She left you a note here, but she's gone." She disconnected the phone, grabbed her keys and drove herself and Henry to the Charming's apartment.

Still sobbing uncontrollably Snow handed Regina a folded piece of paper. She opened it and written on it she found two words, written in Emma's signature handwriting: 'I'm sorry!'

When the two of them came home, they found Emma's keys on their usual spot, but everything else that belonged to the blonde was gone.

This time Regina found a note on her and Emma's bed. It read:

_My beautiful Regina,_

_I can't stay! I'm sorry I had to trick you into leaving, but I couldn't face you._

_I'm sorry for leaving, but I feel like I failed you in a way I could never tell you! Please, do not blame yourself, it's 100% my fault._

_As hard as it will be for you to understand, I really do love you and that's the reason that I left. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but if I did it would have been impossible to leave you._

_Please tell Henry that I love him and that once I find a way to understand how all this happened I'll contact you both! _

_I hope that once that'll happen, you'll be able to forgive me?_

_Love always,_

_Your Emma _

_Ps: Henry, please take good care of your Mom for me?_

Regina's heart broke. She cried and cried for days.


	2. Finding Emma

It has been exactly one year since Emma left town. Nobody has heard from her since she left and nobody knows if or when she will return.

Regina and Henry have spent that year trying to figure out why the blonde left or where she might be, but neither could figure out the answer to either of the questions.

Suddenly, that day exactly one year after his blonde mother left, Henry remembered something his blonde mother had thought him a few days after she first arrived in Storybrooke.

"_Henry!" Emma had said, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to stay much longer, kid." _

_Henry was about to protest, when Emma continued. "I'm going to teach you something, so if I'm ever not there and you need me you'll know where to find me!" _

_Emma took Henry's laptop and installed an application "This app can only be used in case of emergency!" Henry nodded._

"_It's an app I used to find people as a bail bondsperson. Okay, so you insert a credit cart number and it will tell you it's last purchase. That tells you in what city I am." _

_Henry listened carefully. "I want you to promise me, you'll only use it to track me and only if it's your last option, all right?" Henry nodded again._

"_Okay, with this second app, you can find someone's phone number. If I go back to my old job, I'll need to change phones quite often. This way I'm sure you'll always be able to contact me!" _

_Emma clicked back on the first application. "If you enter my phone number in this app you'll be able to track my every move, but again: it's only-" Henry cut her off_

"_Only for emergencies! I know!" He reassured her. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. _

"Mom, I got it!" Henry exclaimed. His mother rushed to the room.

"What is it, Henry?" She asked not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

The young boy grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed, gesturing for Regina to come sit next to him.

"I know how to find Ma!" He told her once she sat. "You see, after she arrived in Storybrooke she taught me how to track her down. Since I never needed it, I forgot about it."

He looked down, embarrassed that it had taken him a year to remember. "It's all right, my dear! At least you remember now!" She reassured him.

"Ma said that if I insert her credit card number here, it will tell us in what city she is." Henry explained to his mother.

"Problem is I don't remember the numbers." The hope that had filled his voice a few seconds ago was gone.

"I know it!" Regina offered. Henry smiled and entered the numbers she told him.

"Ma's last purchase was in New York at the M&M world." Henry stated proudly.

"Okay, so she's in New York. That's a big city, Henry! We'll never find her." Regina sighed sadly.

Henry grinned, "Lucky for us that's not the only thing she taught me!" Henry opened the other app and looked up Emma Swan's phone number.

"If I copy this and post it there…" Henry thought out loud. "Aha!" he exclaimed victoriously.

A map appeared and a red circle indicated the blonde's exact location.

Regina smiled at her son and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you! You are such a bright young man and such a good listener! I don't know what I would do if you weren't here!"

Henry kissed his mother's cheek and held her for a moment. When he let go Regina stood up and went to her room.

"Pack a few things, Henry. We're going to New York!" As she packed a small bag, she called both Snow and Ruby to let them know their plans.

Both were relieved to here they had finally found the Savior and asked her to bring her back home safely.

And that's how Regina and Henry ended up on the first flight to New York. On their way to find the missing part of their little family.

**A/N:**

**Will they find her or will Emma be gone by the time they get there?**

**Keep reading and reviewing, please!**

**Love, Emma**


	3. The trip

Regina was getting anxious on the plane. It was her first time flying and she was scared to death. At least if they found Emma it would have been worth it.

"Henry, please tell me we're almost there!" She begged.

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, Mom, we'll start landing in a few minutes."

Regina's face went blank, before she gave Henry a panicked expression. "Landing?"

Regina practically screamed as the 'fasten seatbelt'-sign turned on, but once the plane actually started landing she clutched the armrests and didn't let go until they were standing still.

As they got out of the plane, Regina's face started to regain their normal color. "So, what now?" he asked Henry.

"Now," Henry told her, "we go get our bags?"

After getting their bags and finding a cab, they made their way towards their hotel, booked the day before.

"I suggest we go to bed early tonight and go to Emma's first ting tomorrow morning." Regina suggested.

"Yeah, sure! I guess that's good." Henry answered hesitantly.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see her anymore?" Regina was confused by Henry's behavior. He was so excited when he found her and now, he doesn't want to see her?

"I do want to see her! I'm just scared!" Regina raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "What if she doesn't remember us? What if she doesn't want to see us?" Henry's voice sounded so small.

Regina couldn't answer that question. They would just need to wait and see.


	4. Knocking on the Savior's door

Today was THE day! They would finally see Emma after a long year of searching, worrying and sadness. Today was the day they would make their family whole again.

Or at least that was what they were hoping for.

Henry woke up bright and early that morning, being unable to fall back asleep because of the nerves.

He decided to do something nice for his Mom and go get breakfast. He knew a good place. Emma took him once a week during the year of the second curse.

When he came back, his mother was just waking up. "Good morning!" He smiled. "I have breakfast!" He informed.

She frowned. "You went out already?" He nodded. "I remembered this great place where Ma used to take me during the second curse." He explained as he gave her her coffee.

"Thank you, my dear." She kissed his cheek sweetly. "So are you ready to see her?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Henry, if you don't want to go, I'll understand!" She said at his hesitation.

"No, it's okay! I want to see her. I need to!" Regina nodded. "Good. Let's eat, I'll get dressed and we'll head to the address you found."

Once she was dressed, they left the hotel and walked towards the address Henry had written down.

As they turned onto the street, Henry gasped and stopped. "Henry? What's wrong?" Regina asked confused.

"I think Emma's living in our apartment!" He stated.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I should have known she was here! Or at least recognized the address." He was angry with himself. Now he blamed himself for not reuniting his family sooner.

"It's okay, Henry! We found her now and that's what's important right." He nodded, but was definitely not entirely convinced.

They walked towards the right building and Henry held the front door open for the brunette. He guided her towards the right door and knocked, before giving either of them a chance to change their minds.

A girl looking a bit older then Henry opened the door. "Hi" She said, smiling.

Henry shook his head and gave his mother a disappointed look. "I guess we're at the wrong address…" He sighed deeply. Tears filled his eyes, as he turned around to the front door.


	5. Alyssa Foster

_A girl looking a bit older then Henry opened the door. "Hi" She said, smiling._

_Henry shook his head and gave his mother a disappointed look. "I guess we're at the wrong address…" He sighed deeply. Tears filled his eyes, as he turned around to the front door._

"Hey! You're Henry, right?" The girl asked, before he could even take a step towards the door.

He turned back around. "How do you know my name?" He asked confused.

The girl smiled. "Emma talks about you all the time and you have the same facial expressions as her, so I guessed." She looked up at the brunette woman. "You must be Regina! Emma can't shut up about you either!"

Both Henry and Regina smiled at the girl. "Would you like to enter? Emma should be back in about ten minutes." The Blonde girl offered.

"Thank you, that would be nice." Regina followed the two young adults into the living room and sat down next to her son on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" The girl asked. They both asked for an apple juice.

"So," Regina started, "who are you and how do you know Emma?" Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me!" The girl said handing over the juices.

"Well, my name is Alyssa Foster. Just like Emma I'm a foster child." She rolled her eyes. "Ironic right?" Henry chuckled. "I met Emma in jail, just after she gave birth to you." She told Henry.

"She's like a sister to me! Emma's a great person! She's helped me through a few rough times in my life! I moved in here a little over six months ago." She explained.

"Don't you have a foster family or something?" Regina asked, hoping not to sound offensive.

The girl hesitated and bit her lip. She sighed and answered the question honestly. "Well, yeah! They live downstairs, but they keep beating me up. When Emma saw it, she told them I was moving in with her. So they keep getting the foster care money, but I don't really live there."

At that moment Emma entered the living room. "At least, you do some things around here to help me to compensate!" Emma said teasingly.

Alyssa hurried of the couch and kissed Emma on the cheek. "I'll leave you three alone. I'm going to check on Chiara!" Emma nodded gratefully.

Henry stood and made his way towards Emma, hesitating once he stood in front of her. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a tight hug. "God, I've missed you!" She looked up at Regina, "Both of you!"

As Henry let go of his blonde mother a few minutes later, Regina practically ran over towards them and kissed Emma passionately. Tears streamed down the brunette's cheek. She put her forehead on Emma's shoulder as Emma held her in her arms.

They were finally back together. This was their family. This was how it was meant to be. This moment was just perfect, but as Regina knew all too well: perfect moments NEVER last forever! How long would this one last?

That was a question that would need an answer later. Right now, she just wanted Emma to hold her.

**A/N: Surprised? Any idea who 'Chiara' could be?**

**Should i write another chapter?**

**Let me know...**

**Love, Emma**


	6. True Love's magic

As Regina had expected, there moment was short-lived. A cry made Emma stumble back and look at the stairs. A few minutes later, the crying hadn't stopped and Alyssa came down the stairs in a hurry.

"Emma?" The eldest blonde looked at the teen. "I think she's hungry." Emma nodded. "Of course, she is! Can you bring her here, please?" Alyssa nodded.

She came back a few seconds later with a baby in her arms. Regina's eyes went wide. "Hey, baby!" Emma said as she took the baby from the other blonde. "You're hungry, aren't you, sweetheart?" The baby started babbling a little.

"Why doesn't your brother hold you, while Mama makes you your bottle?" Emma handed a grinning Henry the baby. "What's her name?" He asked as he and Regina followed Emma into the kitchen.

"Her name is Chiara!" Emma said as she prepared the bottle. "She's the reason I left, actually!" She made sure not to make eye contact with either of them.

"When I found out I was pregnant again, I was shocked! I didn't understand how that happened as you and I had been together for months and I never cheated on you! I love you more than anything!"

Regina understood where she was going and smiled at the realization, tears filling her eyes. "I love you too, darling." Emma gave her a watery smile.

"It's only when I gave birth to this little Princess that I realized my mistake! I mean, look at her! Except for her eyes, she looks exactly like you, Regina! I realized that Chiara Mills was made of True Love's magic, but it was too late! I was too ashamed to go back… I'm sorry!"

She took the baby from Henry and everyone followed her back to the living room, where she sat down to feed her daughter. Tears were streaming down her face, while she looked her baby girl eat.

Regina sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Darling, I thought we had talked about having another child?" Emma nodded. "I know, but I never realized this was possible! I thought we were going to look for a donor or look into adoption."

As the child had finished eating, Regina looked at Emma with hopeful eyes. "Could I, maybe…?" Emma smiled. "She's your daughter too, you know!" and handed the brunette the baby.

"I'm sorry, Emma! I should have explained it to you better!" Regina sighed happily. "Will you and Chiara come home with us tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Regina, but I have to think about Alyssa too! She needs me right now." Regina nodded sadly, but she understood.

"Hey, why don't you two adopt Alyssa? Then all three of you can come home!" Henry suggested and Regina smiled. "What do you think, Emma?" She asked.

"Alyssa!" Emma called. The girl entered the room. "Would you like it if Regina and I adopt you?" Alyssa looked between the two women on the couch and then to the baby and Henry.

"But, Emma, you two already have two biological children." Emma smiled and took the young girls hands, but Regina was the one to speak: "Alyssa, it's obvious that Emma really cares about you. If you choose to accept our offer, we'd love you just as much as our other children! You'd be just as much a part of this family as Henry or Chiara!"

Alyssa smiled gratefully. "I'd love to, but technically I'm still fostered downstairs." Emma nodded. "Don't worry about that! Just give us an answer."

"Of course, yes!" The teen girl hugged Emma first and then, careful not to hurt Chiara, she hugged Regina. "Thank you! All three of you!"

Regina took one of her hands. "You became a part of our family the day you moved in here to help Emma take care of this little darling!"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Emma went to see who it was. It was Jack, Alyssa's foster father. "Hello, Emma!" Emma nodded curtly. "What do you want Jack?"

"I decided I want Alyssa back!" He held out a gun towards her. "Do you really think I'm going to let her leave with you if you hold a gun to my head?" Emma asked calmly.

"Well, you don't really have a choice, do you?" Jack said. "Oh, please!" Emma said. "You'd never kill a new mother! Plus, you won't be able to take advantage of me if I'm dead." Emma whispered, so nobody would here her.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have a hot young thing, not some old lesbian!" Jack said dangerously.

"Fine!" Emma said. "You can do what you asked for last time, if you leave her alone!" Jack smiled evilly. "Okay! That works as well! Go tell her you need to discuss something with me."

Emma hurried towards the living room. "Hey, guys, Jack asked me to come downstairs. He needs to talk to me about something foster care related!" Regina frowned sensing something wrong.

"Do you want me to come with you, darling?" Emma shook her head, smiling with pain in her heart. "No, that's okay! You need to take care of our children, while I'm gone!"

With that she left. Saying that Regina was worried was a major understatement, but she trusted Emma.


	7. A true tragedy

**WARNING: Character death! **

It was very late that night when Emma came home, trying not to make any noise as she knew that Regina would have put their children in bed. She was hurting all over and decided to take a bath like every time she came back from Jack's.

She was barely in the water, when there was knock on the door. Emma groaned. "Who is it?" She asked, but made sure not to be to loud for the others, who were asleep.

"It's me, darling!" Regina said as she opened the door slightly and popped her head in with a smile. Her smile fell as she saw Emma's bruised face and the redness of the water.

She closed the door behind her and hurried towards the blonde. "Emma!" She said, tracing the bruises on her face. "What happened?" Emma shook her head and looked away.

Regina sighed. "Mind if I join you?" Emma looked up at Regina with a raised eyebrow, not having expected Regina to drop it just like that. "What?" Regina asked. "I missed you!" She commented.

"I missed you too!" Emma smiled, happy that Regina was close to her after all this time. Once she was siting with her head against Emma's shoulder and the blonde's arms around her, she said: "Please, talk to me?"

Emma sighed, knowing she'd do anything that her girlfriend asked her. "Jack likes beating powerless girls!" Regina frowned. "Emma, you're far from powerless."

"Yes, well, I found out he was beating Alyssa and I went crazy on him! He pulled out a gun on me and said it was she or I, so I chose! Alyssa doesn't know! He ties me up and beats me, but doesn't touch my face, so Alyssa wouldn't notice."

"Why did he do it now?" Emma sighed. "When he came by earlier, he said he wanted Alyssa to move back downstairs. You and I both know what that would mean, so I told him 'no'. So once more he pulled a gun on me. Not that he scares me with it, but still I told him he could do the face once, but had to leave Alyssa alone, he agreed."

Once they were in Emma's room, getting into bed, they heard a gunshot. Emma knew exactly where it came from. She grabbed her gun and her recently achieved NYPD-badge and ran out of the room.

"Go check on the kids!" She ordered Regina. She ran out the front door in her pajamas and hurried down the stairs to Jack's apartment. She banged on the door. "NYPD! Open the door!"

There was no answer. She knew where Alyssa had hidden her spare key and unlocked the door. She cleared the foyer, the living room, but when she entered the main bedroom she gasped.

Alyssa was on the floor blood everywhere. Emma quickly felt her pulse and tears sprang in her eyes.

Adrenaline filled her and she did what needed to be done; she went looking for Jack. He was exactly where she expected him to be. She pointed her gun to him. "Jack Johnson, you're under arrest for torture of minors, beating a cop and murder of a minor, which you were responsible of! Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Emma recited his rights.

Then she called the office. "Hi Frankie, it's Emma! Yeah, there's been a murder in my apartment building! He tortured multiple minors and beat me. I have him cuffed, but I need you to come get him."

After hanging up with her partner, she called an ambulance for Alyssa. As she ended the call, all her adrenaline had drained and she fell to her knees crying.

"Swan?" She heard her partner's voice. "In here!" He followed the sound of her broken voice and found her crying over the teen's body. "Oh, Emma!" He knew of the relationship between the two blondes. He bend down and hugged the kneeling woman from behind.

"Come on, Ems! You can't stay here! You need to help me with Jack, so he can pay for doing this to your little sister!" Emma nodded and Frankie pulled her to her feet.

They put Jack in the cruiser and Emma watched them pull away.

In the meantime, the medical team had taken away Alyssa's body.

Emma returned to her apartment and immediately went to find Regina. She found her in the baby's room. Regina looked up at Emma. Seeing the tears on Emma's cheek she ran towards her and held her in her arms, supporting her girlfriend.

It was a sad night that none of them would ever forget!

**A/N: Next chapter will have the family back in Storybrooke, okay?**

**Review, please?**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Back Home

The family had returned back home after a long law process and a beautiful funeral for Alyssa.

Emma was still feeling down, but she was still happy to be with her family once more.

It was the middle of the night when Regina found her True Love in the living room, holding a picture of Alyssa, Chiara and Emma herself.

"That's a beautiful picture, my love." Regina said. Emma looked up at her girlfriend and smiled sadly. "I still miss her," Emma confessed. Regina kissed her temple. "I know, darling, but you have to keep living. Come to bed with me?"

Emma sighed, but nodded. Just as they got upstairs Chiara started crying. The blonde mother hurried towards the baby's room and picked her up. "She needs to be fed. Go to bed, babe. I'll be there in a few, I promise."

More then an hour later, Emma still wasn't there. Regina sighed and walked to the baby's room. She found Emma asleep in the sofa with the baby in her arms. The brunette smiled in awe.

She quietly entered the room and carefully took Chiara and put her in the baby bed. Next she put her hand on her love's shoulder and transported them back to bed, not wanting to wake the blonde.

Knowing her girlfriend was asleep next to her made Regina smile. She quickly fell asleep, feeling safe with her whole family close. She slept better than she did since the day the savior had left.


	9. Emma's birthday - part 1

It had been months since Emma was back in Storybrooke and things were starting to go back to normal. Well, as normal as can be in a town full of fairy tale characters. Emma was starting to cheer up, with the help of her family and her family was happy to have her back home.

Today was Emma's birthday and Regina was determined to make it as special as could be. She and both their kids had each found perfect gifts for the blonde, Regina had prepared Emma's favorite meal, 'cause let's face it, nothing could make the blonde happier than Regina's food (except her family, of course). The day was going to be perfect.

As Regina woke up that morning, she felt something was off. She turned around to the blonde, but she wasn't there. Tears filled the brunette's eyes. _Did she leave us again?_ were the first thoughts that popped into Regina's mind. She instantly took out her phone and saw a message from Emma.

**E: Sorry for leaving so early… Got called into work, didn't want to wake you! See you tonight? Love you, Em**

Regina quickly wrote a reply, before starting her day.

**R: You could have woken me… I was worried when you weren't there! Of course, I'll see you tonight; it's your birthday ;) I love you too**

**E: Is that today? Huh, must have forgotten the date…**

Regina smiled at her girlfriends comment.

**R: Happy Birthday, my love! Can you take the afternoon off?**

**E: Don't know… You should ask my boss! ;p**

Regina rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

**R: Be home by noon and I'll make your favorite for lunch?**

**E: How can I refuse that? Your food AND one of my favorite ladies?!**

Regina's eyes narrowed.

**R: One of?**

**E: Yes, one of! You and our beautiful daughter are my favorite ladies ;)**

**R: You're sweet :)**

**E: I love you! And I love our children! 3**

**R: We love you too 3 **


	10. Emma's birthday - part 2

As promised, Emma was home by noon. She entered the mansion and could immediately smell cheese. A smile crept onto her face, as she made her way to the kitchen.

Upon entering, she noticed Regina standing there with her back towards her. The brunette hadn't heard her come in, due to her headphones.

Emma slowly made her way towards the brunette, who jumped when Emma wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't hear you come in." The blonde chuckled at Regina's statement.

"Obviously," she said. The brunette playfully rolled her eyes and turned around to kiss Emma.

"Happy birthday, my love." The two smiled at each other and stayed in that position a little while longer.

"Come on, let eat. After all, I made your favorite; grilled cheese." The blonde pecked Regina's lips once more, before following her to the dining room.

Regina handed Emma a glass of wine and took one for herself, before sitting down across from the birthday girl.

Halfway through their meal, Emma frowned. "Babe, where's Chiara?" Regina smiled.

"Your parents are watching her this afternoon and Henry's picking her up after school." Emma let out a relieved breath.

"So, now that we're alone… I wanted to give you something." The blonde said.

Regina frowned. "You do realize it's your birthday, right?" Emma rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Does that mean you don't want it?" Regina's eyes widened.

"Of course, I want it, Emma. Everything you give me is always so perfect." They looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

Emma stood and walked around the table, kneeling next to Regina. She pulled a small box out of her pocket.

"Most people fall in love, get married, have kids, fight and get a divorce, but we are definitely not most people. We started with the divorced couple fights, had our kids and then fell in love. I think it's time we take this relationship to the next level."

She opened the box and handed it to the brunette. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Regina had tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life she couldn't speak.

"Yes," she whispered, when she'd finally regained her ability to talk. Emma took the beautiful ring out of the box, placing it on Regina's finger and kissed her passionately.

"This is without a doubt the best birthday ever!" Emma said when they broke apart. Happy tears were running down both women's cheeks.

Regina admired the ring. It was a simple band with the words 'True Love' engraved on the inside. It had a black diamond surrounded by two white ones.

"It's beautiful!" Regina said, looking up into Emma's eyes. The blonde was smiling widely.

"I love you, baby." Emma said, before once more kissing the brunette's lips.

"I love you too, my darling."

They spent the rest of the afternoon almost glued together, until their children entered the house. "Happy birthday, Ma!" Henry yelled, upon entering the living room, where the women were sitting on the couch.

He placed his sister into his blonde mother's lap, before kissing her cheek.

"She said 'yes', Henry," Emma said, still smiling widely. The young boy chuckled.

"Of course, she did, Ma. You two are perfect for each other." He said, before turning to his other mother. "Congratulations, Mom. Now, we can be a real family."

Both mothers smiled at their children. This was how it was meant to be. This was their Happy Ending.


End file.
